1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source driving technology, and more particularly, to a light source driving circuit and method.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a traditional technique for driving a light source (e.g., a backlight source of a display panel) is described below.
A LED (Light Emitting Diode) driving chip receives a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signal, generates a control signal according to the PWM signal, and control a LED light bar by way of the control signal.
In practice, the inventor(s) found that there exists the following problems in the existing technical skills.
Taking eight LED lights included in a LED light bar for example, implementing the afore-described technical scheme generally needs eight PWM signal receiving terminals and eight control signal output terminals in a LED driving chip. However, the more the LED lights are, the more pins the LED driving chip is required. Alternatively, more LED driving chips are required to match corresponding LED lights. This increases the cost extremely.
The afore-described technical scheme does not adapt to some application environments with complicated electronic components.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving above technical problems.